


【DV】阁楼上的怪物 下

by crisshiro



Category: Devil May Cry, M - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, French Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisshiro/pseuds/crisshiro
Summary: 关于有一点点吃醋但脑回路氢气的5V和有一点点心虚且脑回路同样氢气的5D的故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	【DV】阁楼上的怪物 下

上半部分比较explicit，下半部分Blow job/French kiss/脐橙/violence&blood  
上篇for Castiella 下半部分for Castiella & Isil  
在写adults/explicit的经历里我总结出一个道理，口嗨无限爽，实战悔断肠  
5  
Dante站立着面对自己的孪生哥哥，突然萌生出一种对三流电视剧里被抓奸在床的主角的通感来，大脑神经瞬间像被格里芬电过一样清晰——首先，至少要让业已退休的魔王知道这不是愚蠢的弟弟用来嘲讽他的诡计。他干巴巴地解释着，几句话把Angelo的来历简单说明了一下，在哥哥转向他的目光里逐渐变得支吾，他不知所措地搓着手，声音逐渐小了下去，随后像是等待妻子审判的丈夫一般垂下头，把情绪全部藏在过长刘海的阴影里。  
长久的静默的空气里，三个……或者说两个完整的半魔和一个过往的残影，他们的呼吸和心跳都清晰可辨。  
Dante感到自己正在被一点一点撕开，一半的自己在心虚，另一半在生气，他麻木地回想这整件事，究竟是怎么变成这样的，他和他哥，和Vergil，究竟能不能其乐融融地过哪怕一天安生日子，至少维持表面的和平。  
Vergil会听他的解释吗，迎接他的会是幻影剑还是阎魔刀，或者别的什么更夸张更巨大的东西，感谢上帝，不，恶魔才不会感谢上帝，这个世界上大概不会有第二座特米尼格让他恼羞成怒的哥哥随意消遣，但自己的银行存款真的够支付事务所可能的破损维护费用吗？  
他在绝望的幻想里仿佛能看见次元斩绝把这栋老房子的钢筋混凝土覆盖，裸露出切口平整到有些强迫症嫌疑的断面，随着收刀入鞘的那一刻化为一堆毫无用处的，昂贵的建筑垃圾。或许还会有观光客远远望见切开空间的蓝色光效，还好自己并不喜欢闹市区，至少不会有邻居打报警电话把这一切弄到更糟糕的地步……  
经验丰富，面对再棘手的单子也从未慌乱的恶魔猎人觉得自己从没这么手足无措过，哪怕是年幼时第一次做春梦醒来时对着床上遗留的不雅痕迹，考虑自己哥哥会怎么一片一片切开他的时候。  
打破沉默，最早开口的还是Vergil，他低声叹了一口气，如炬目光从已经完全不再年轻的幼弟身上挪开，与正对面阴暗角落里的Angelo空洞的眼神短兵相接，似乎以一种旁人难以理解的方式交流了一个小时，或者五分钟。随后他开口，以一种Dante读不懂的语气，他说，“我知道了，那么，要做吗。”  
“什……”Dante猛地抬起头，“维吉尔，你刚才说了什么。”  
“要做吗，弟弟，在这里。”他手脚冰凉又从指尖开始灼烧，他听见Vergil冷淡得惊人的声音，对方无机质玻璃一样的眼睛里有他看不懂的复杂嘲弄，他露出一个仿佛被浮士德枪神模式的红魂雨劈头盖脸砸中的呆滞表情。  
“你已经退化到听不懂话了吗，最后一遍，做不做，在这里。”年长的半魔对Dante低下的理解能力和迟钝的反应感到不耐烦，他缓步走上前，伸手抓住后者张扬的大衣衣领，把他逼到房间里靠墙的位置。  
终于从突如其来的震撼里反应过来的传奇恶魔猎人，Devil May Cry事务所老板，Sparda的次子，意识到至少这件事上自己不能露怯，尽管或许有些微妙的心虚，这里毕竟还躺着一个不知道该怎么处理的麻烦，但血管里流淌的每一滴血都被亲生哥哥执念横生的眼神煮沸，他感到呼吸里都带着岩浆灼热的气息。  
来吧，来吧，这是塞壬的呼唤，你不是期待这件事很久了吗，你不是也想要的发疯吗？  
于是他伸手，该死的，这身马甲怎么这么难解。  
很好，来势汹汹的现任魔王，Devil May Cry事务所的房客，Sparda的长子，Vergil露出了一个多少有点满意的笑容，就像这样，他放开控制着幼弟衣领的手，“要么做，要么滚。”  
“感谢你的回答，接下来我会给你应得的奖励。”Dante听见他哥哥战斗过程中挑衅的语调，这一次，他罕见地没有嘲讽回去，只是狠狠掐按叫嚣着的半魔已经裸露在外的乳头。  
“我会，自己来拿。”成功逼出兄长不可忽视的颤抖的半魔终于说话了，他已经战胜了某种不知名的，或许并不存在的羞耻心，努力让自己听起来更有底气。  
6  
等到两个性欲高涨的半魔把对方按自己喜欢的方式从堆叠的衣料里扒出来一半，裸露着大面积的肌肤仿佛幼时坦诚相待，更年长的那一个伸手握住胞弟已经半勃的性器，把它从仅剥下一半的松垮裤子里解放出来，前液打湿了内裤，留下一点深色的痕迹。  
他不动声色地观察着小魔剑Dante，尽管马甲已经完全解开，皮裤被扔在一边，但他甚至不曾脱下战术手套，半指的皮革裹住了柱体的绝大部分皮肤，随后才是裸露在外，指甲修剪整齐的手指。这不是他第一次看见Dante的性器，但从Angelo提供的有限信息里，他突然临时起意，一种难以满足的饥饿感困住了他。  
有欲望而无行动者滋生瘟疫。  
Vergil顺势蹲下，漂亮纤长的腿单膝跪地仿佛一个虔诚的骑士——如果忽略这个骑士下半身没有穿的话。他伸出舌头，如品尝昨天Dante分享的草莓圣代一般舔舐小魔剑Dante。随后从饱满的头部逐渐含进嘴里，尽量避开牙齿，不甚熟练又尽可能温柔地吞吐起来。  
传奇恶魔猎人有一瞬间的僵直，下半身比大脑反应得更快——都怪脊髓离得更近，他硬得过分，过于粗长的柱体把正在尝试口活的哥哥顶弄得不算多么舒适。老天，就算是对着Eva的照片起誓，Dante也绝对会怀疑这不是真的。熟悉的魔力共鸣让他从头顶爽到脚趾，由于过于突然的刺激，手臂上的鳞片和锋利钩爪似的指甲控制不住地部分魔化，他扶着维吉尔的肩膀被轻易扎透血肉渗出鲜红的液体。空气中熟悉的血腥味让他们进一步进入状态，这宛如战场博弈的仪式，他很快调整好了姿势，让双方都更舒服地继续。  
正在努力吞咽的半魔对此并没有什么反应，他的痛觉神经或许已经被某种心理上的快感覆盖，此时他在控制的几乎不是胞弟的性器，而是传奇恶魔猎人喘息频率的开关，他前倾一直吞到咽喉，叫嚣着的饥饿感被Dante沉闷而快乐的喘息逐渐填满，他感到水池底裂开的缝隙正在被迅速填满，随后更多的水灌了进来，把过去斑驳风化的自我浸透淹没。  
他仍然在冷静地观察着半魔的身体构造，尽管他们有着如出一辙的银白毛发，大小相近的性器，和幼时并无大不同。嘴里的柱体搏动着，口水混合着前液把对方的下体和自己的半张脸弄得一塌糊涂，但他并不关心有没有弄脏衣物，从回到人间起一直以来的一种令人不适的隔阂和客套的疏离在逐渐消失，他意识到那个冻住的部分在剧烈燃烧。他也硬得发疼。  
Dante快到了，两个半魔在这一点上达成了难得的极其迅速的一致，随后在传奇恶魔猎人欲念深沉的目光中自如站起，伸手理了理胞弟有些凌乱的碎发，他含着笑意，用有些沙哑的声音问，“和他做一样爽吗。”  
仿佛被五月雨定在原地，维吉尔真的要杀了他，Dante想，远比他方才混乱神经模拟出的各种结局更过分，这绝对是谋杀。  
Dante忍着性器勃发到极致却无人抚慰的胀痛，哪怕被幻影剑扎成刺猬也无所谓，他狠狠抓住胞兄的手臂拉向自己，嘴唇和嘴唇猛烈撞击，他从对方嘴里尝到腥苦的味道，比加了双倍墨西哥辣椒的披萨更热辣刺激，却又像初春新摘的草莓一样甘甜。  
半魔的味蕾不行，Dante这样在心里总结。Vergil没有反抗，他从维吉尔的嘴唇开始啃噬舔食，舌头扫过敏感的下颚，从牙龈根部起卷席到对方的舌头和上颚，津液暧昧地从唇齿相接处滴落，他突然感觉心底名为维吉尔的秘密花园被各种鲜活生动的色彩填满，甚至满到溢出馥郁香味，用这多的过分的养料像逆卡巴拉树一样蛮横地生长。而维吉尔知道他在想什么吗，他感受着这真实的，复杂的味道，他的心脏在黑暗的内里被剖开，嵌入全新的另一半自我。  
Dante感受着Vergil的内里，他想，维吉尔肯定知道。  
And it grew both day and night  
Till it bore an apple bright  
And my foe beheld it shine  
And he knew that it was mine.  
他们用刀剑相向的力度相拥，两根长度相仿也差不多硬的性器摩擦碰撞，直到传奇恶魔猎人恋恋不舍地从孪生哥哥嘴里离开，这对怪异的双胞胎旁若无人，衣衫半褪地抱在一起，Dante的目光投射在深吻结束仍然固执地盯着自己的Vergil的脸上，他在赌他不近人情的哥哥是否和他想的一样——  
“尊敬的魔王大人，您这是吃了自己的醋吗？”苦于此刻没有多余的精力编织魔法，否则Dante真想送给此时的哥哥一朵红魂石雕刻成的玫瑰花。  
怒放吧，盛开吧，无论这花是否是有毒的花，无论这花会结出有毒的果。  
随后他看见孤高的魔王不动声色的微笑，用人类难以看清的速度抽出阎魔刀刀鞘，一个堪称温柔的鞘击居合将自己放倒在地——好吧，Dante自己也并没有任何想反抗的意思，只是在空气中晾着仍然沾着不少液体的性器有点凉。  
“愚蠢，”他的哥哥一如既往的居高临下，“Dante，愚蠢。”  
随后他高傲的哥哥赤裸着纤细的双腿，跨坐在他身上，用早已完全准备好的，戴着那双沾满了淫靡液体的手套再次扶住自己的性器，引导寂寞了许久，汁液泛滥的后穴一鼓作气吃下了同样寂寞了一段时间，涨得发疼的柱体。  
太辣了，Dante和Vergil同时发出满足的叹息，仿佛钥匙插进了合适的锁，仿佛长久饥饿后的饱腹之餐，仿佛倦鸟归林，仿佛回到母亲的子宫里温暖相拥。  
传奇恶魔猎人仰躺着，浑身放松地任由胞兄揉捏，他被湿润紧致的内部软肉包裹吮吸，随着哥哥规律的上下起伏，感谢半魔的洞察力，他看得见维吉尔每一寸肌肉和肌肤是如何紧绷又舒张，妄图将他榨干一般用力，仿佛回到高塔上的雨夜，他被两种截然不同的东西钉在地板上，撕裂溶解过往的绝望和孤独，取而代之的是长久未愈的伤口结痂，是头晕目眩的意乱情迷，是两个燃烧的恶魔撕咬着融合时发出的摧人心魄的轰响。  
他的小腹被维吉尔翘起挺立的性器剐蹭着留下色情的印记，欲火蒸腾着越窜越高，他的魔王，尽管与他总是意见相左，在这件事情上倒是和自己无可比拟的合拍，不知疲倦的半魔似乎有无法燃烧殆尽的精力，他们在对方身体里肆虐，恣意交换彼此的气息，体液和魔力，即将到达山顶的时候，维吉尔骤然停下动作，挺直上半身看着气息躁动的另一个半魔。  
“看着我，Dante。”年长的半魔用无法拒绝的嗓音缓慢引诱自己的胞弟，“看着……另一个我。”Vergil突然伸手拔出黑檀木，在Dante目瞪口呆的注视下对着一直没有任何反应的Angelo熟练地扣动扳机——  
与此同时他紧缩内壁，Dante终于忍不住射了出来。  
“我允许你射在里面，愚蠢的弟弟，”Vergil听起来心情非常不错，“这是对你的奖赏。”  
【END】


End file.
